


.. ηεvεя яεтυяη ..

by FlamingoShrimp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chaos In The World, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gruesome Backstories, Lost In Nowhere, Original Character Death(s), Trust Nobody, never ends well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoShrimp/pseuds/FlamingoShrimp
Summary: A Naive, 12 Year Old, School-Girl Dubbed Tip Prevails On The Uncontrolled World Of Planet Earth. Supreme Governments Have Neglected  Countries, Leaving Them In Dysfunction And Disarray. As Soon As The Atomic Bomb Hit About Forty Miles Away From Her Haven, London, She Has To Do Everything She Can To Survive. That Includes Riding An Unstable Plane Beyond The World...





	.. ηεvεя яεтυяη ..

**Yo! This is Ky ( My Nickname ). I'm brand-new to the Archive and I'm sure a lot of you other entireties are too! This is an innovative story that I was brainstorming about in school one day and so I decided to just put it out there in the open! So forgive me if you wince at some parts ( Because sometimes, I don't know if my brain and body have the same mindset).**  
**Enjoy! Chapters appear out in between different midweeks! : >**

 

....▓▓▓▓  
..▓▓......▓  
..▓▓......▓▓..................▓▓▓▓  
..▓▓......▓▓..............▓▓......▓▓▓▓  
..▓▓....▓▓..............▓......▓▓......▓▓  
....▓▓....▓............▓....▓▓....▓▓▓....▓▓  
......▓▓....▓........▓....▓▓..........▓▓....▓  
........▓▓..▓▓....▓▓..▓▓................▓▓  
........▓▓......▓▓....▓▓  
.......▓......................▓  
.....▓.........................▓  
....▓......^..........^......▓  
....▓............❤............▓  
....▓..........................▓  
......▓..........ٮ..........▓  
..........▓▓..........▓▓

 


End file.
